A True Dragon
by The Divine Writer
Summary: What if Trunks wasn't the one who faced Frieza when he arrived? One-shot. Challenge Chapter.


**Authors Note:** A different take on the Dragon Ball Genre with some elements introduced in Super implemented here in this story. How does this play in the Dragon Ball Story Line? Read to find out.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z or Super.

.

Frieza growled.

 _That simple…_

His plan for revenge, it was simple: regain his strength, arrive on earth, order his men to kill every living thing on his planet, and then blow it up, before killing the idiot monkey who thought he could show him disrespect and get away with it.

Yet.

Littered around him and his father were the bodies of his men, dead, and the one responsible for this? Well, it was a spiky blonde-haired man with a pair of Cobalt Blue eyes, a trio of whisker marks on his cheeks, and a headband with a metal forehead protector wrapped around his forehead. Garbed was he in a black long sleeve uniform jacket with orange zippers on the side of the sleeves… a pair of dark orange pants, a pair of light blue sandals, and finally a red armband with a swirl design wrapped on his arm.

"Is this him son? Is this the man who did quite the number on you?"

"No father, this one's a new one."

Frieza answered the question asked by his father with his hands clenched by his side and his tail smacking the ground below it, cracking it hard. Easily and swiftly, the Tyrant thought, he was going to take care of this fool, but right now - he took a deep breath - he wasn't going to let his anger get the best of him: a mistake that nearly cost him his life on Namek.

"I've never actually met him before in my life."

"That makes two of us buddy."

Frieza quirked an eyebrow at that. "Name's Naruto Uzumaki, and I just arrived Earth a few minutes ago hoping to find a place to settle down and think a little bit, but then from out of nowhere these guys attack me with the intent to kill..."

"Probably because I gave them all the order to do just that before you interfered." The Tyrant replied, pausing to cross both his hands over his chest. "Honestly, my intention was for a massacre and then destruction," He paused. "But I suppose I could go for a little entertainment until the Super Saiyan arrives."

"Try not to blink." Naruto stated, smirking, before he disappeared and easily dispatched Frieza's remaining forces one by one in less than a millisecond. He appeared where he started from, clapping his hands together as he looked around. "So then, how's that for your 'entertainment'?"

"Meh." Frieza said, answering with a nonchalant shrug. "To be honest, it's not as bad as I thought, but I've seen better and because of that…" The Tyrant stretched his hand, aiming an index finger at the blonde male right in front of him. "I believe that you've overstayed your welcome."

Unfortunately for the tyrant, with a back-hand slap, Naruto easily deflected the finger sized energy attack shot at him.

"Okay… no."

Frieza fired multiple energy blasts with the same finger and yet, he was met with the same results over and over again. This **enraged** him, because in the back of Tyrant's mind, a certain Super Saiyan was standing in place of the blonde, performing the same feats with the same nonchalant expression on his face.

"Die, die, die, die DIE!"

Having enough, Frieza shot up to the sky in flight, powered up an energy ball that looked like a mini-sun, and then fired said solar energy ball at the blonde.

"JUST DIE!"

 _Unfortunately for Frieza…_

The attack stopped.

This development shocked Frieza, even more so when it seemed like his attack was…

 _Shrinking?_

Frieza watched with wide eyes as his attack continued to shrink and shrink until it was nothing but the size of an orb that was just as big as his head, and holding the attack in place with a smirk on his face was none other than the irritating Saiyan Monkey who he'd intended to use it on.

"How are you standing?! I used that attack to destroy an **_entire RACE_!**"

The blonde compressed the attack even more, until it was a small ball that was nearly as big as his fist, doing all of this with no effort at all, judging from his facial expression.

He appeared in front of Frieza with the Tyrant's attack lodged into Tyrant's gut, faster than anyone could track...

"I'm awesome, that's how."

And at that, the Tyrant was launched into the sky from the force of the jab, faster than he could think, faster than he could react, and he could do nothing but scream in pure agony as his own attack was tearing him apart until he exploded into pieces, dying a horrible death.

 _* BOOM *_

Naruto landed behind Frieza's father, standing back to back with the alien who was still in silent shock at the death of his youngest son.

"So…"

And before he could even finish his sentence, the father of Frieza charged at him, the blonde, with a roar anger, throwing an angry punch which easily got trapped in the blonde man's palm, with a surprisingly strong grip which the father couldn't pull out from, much to his shock.

 _'W-what!?'_

"Yeah, I figured you're probably not up for small talk after I just blew up your son, but good news…"

The blonde spun around and gave the powerful father a knee to the side that knocked him off balance, following it up with a round house knee to the alien's spine, a knee to the shoulder blades, a double knee to the neck twice before he finally sent the alien soaring forward with a spinning roundhouse kick to the gut, and landed on the ground.

Frieza's father was paralyzed.

"Wh-what did you…"

"You're about to meet him in Hell."

Naruto raised a palm to the sky and what seemed like stardust, started to gather until it formed a small ball no bigger than a plume.

The blonde grabbed it and appeared in front of the alien.

" **Stardust Breaker!** "

And he jabbed the attack in the father's gut before pulling back and watching as like with his son, though in a more painful manner, he disintegrated into pure complete nothingness, thus ending the alien's life completely.

Naruto turned around and placed his hands on his hips, grinning.

"Well now that that's taken care off, time to see what this planet has to offer."

And with that, he disappeared in a yellow flash.

* * *

 _ **End**._


End file.
